The Abramson Cancer Center has an extensive and well-established internal, institutional and external planning and evaluation process. Planning is accomplished at many levels and includes several formal internal and external bodies, such as the Senior Leadership Council, Executive Committee, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Advisory Committees, institutional planning groups, external consultants, and, most importantly, the External Board of Scientific Advisors. Program and divisional retreats and meetings provide additional forums for the review of strategic goals and accomplishments by Cancer Center members as well as external reviewers. During the current period, the most significant change in planning and evaluation has been that the Cancer Center's primary external advisory group, the External Board of Scientific Advisors, has been strengthened significantly and is fully integrated into the Cancer Center's planning efforts. The recruitment of new members has resulted in a highly effective External Board, which reflects the research priorities of the Cancer Center. Chaired by Frederick Appelbaum, MD, the External Board meets annually to review the Cancer Center's scientific research directions, interdisciplinary research opportunities, future plans, and Shared Resources. The External Board helps ensure that the Cancer Center continues to strive for excellence and adheres to NCI Guidelines. The Cancer Center actively responds to External Board recommendations after each meeting, and then reports on its actions at the next meeting.